Once Upon a Time
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Arthur Pendragon is different than other people, not only is he a prince he also has donkey ears. Because of a curse of Nimueh he will turn into a donkey when he turns seventeen. Unless he can stop the spell by kissing someone whom he loves and the feeling is mutual. Enter Merlin, a young sorcerer, trying to hide his magic and still full fill his destiny: make someone love Arthur.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time...

AN: This is my first Merlin fanfic, that I really think I will publish. I thought over the entire plot at about half past 1 at night, when I woke up at a quarter to eight the next morning. And I forgot all about the plot, since today was kind of a big deal for me. But I haven't forgotten it completely and I plan to make it quite a big story. I grow bored of plots very easily and mostly make one-shots, so lets hope the plot bunnies will keep me company with this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters, they all belong to the BBC.

I also don't own the fairy tales: Sleeping Beauty and Rumpelstiltskin

Enjoy

_"Uncle Merlin, uncle Merlin!" Two children yelled, running towards their uncle. After their long trip they were slightly exhausted, but they wouldn't show their uncle that. "Slow down, what's so important that you have to run all the way over here." Merlin asked amused, he could see their parents walking side-by-side on the path towards the small house Merlin lived in, completely oblivious their children had already arrived. "Mom told us bits and pieces of a story, since she didn't know how it exactly went." The boy, no more than nine years old said, smiling brightly._

_"What story did she talk about?" He asked, however he knew his friend well enough to know what kind of story she told. She was a hopeless romantic, so she would definitely tell a love story. The kids told him and he turned around flushing a slightly rosy colour, not that burning red so they would notice._

_"Oh... you really want to hear that story?" They nodded and he patted the places next to him. "Then sit down, I guess. This is going to take a few hours to tell." The children sat down, the girl to his left, and the boy to the right._

_Merlin hesitated, they were the first people who would hear the whole story. "Let me grab some cookies and tea first." Merlin said and his eyes flashed gold. A second later there stood a bowl cookies and tea on the table._

_"That was..." The girl started, yet she stopped, her jaw dropped. She didn't know her uncle used magic. Merlin smiled at her. "It's completely harmless." He explained as the boy stared open mouthed at him._

_"Let's start the story with the beginning, shall we?" He sighed, this was going to be a long afternoon. The children happily nodded and he continued. "Well..."_

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Albion, there lived a king with his queen. King Uther of Camelot, that was his title. He was happily living together with Ygraine, his soulmate. He loved her endlessly, but Ygraine was actually in love with another Lord. When he ruled with her by his side, time flew by. Albion was peaceful, no wars. That was what Ygraine always wanted, but she didn't want him.

However Uther grew older and worried. Who would rule over Camelot when he passed away? They tried for many months and years, trying to get a child, an heir to the throne. Yet, no success, nothing worked. King Uther was starting to get desperate, he went to see a powerful sorcerer. Her name was Nimueh and she knew a potion to make a woman able to get pregnant. She grants him his wish. Nimueh worked day and night, brewing a potion strong enough.

Yet, because this was the first time she created this potion, she warned the King. He should be careful, the potion was a try-out on his unborn child.

She warned him, yet he didn't listen.

Ygraine was pregnant a few weeks later. And Uther promised Nimueh everything she desired. She answered with 'as much gold and gems that fit in one room.' Uther hesitantly agrees to give her that much, since, after all, she gave them the possibility of an heir. Yet he decided to give it when his child was born.

Then nine months later, it happened: The baby was born. Uther named the child Arthur. Arthur was a beautiful baby, he had baby blue eyes. And a cute, golden, straw-like mop of hair. Yet, little prince Arthur still had a little flaw, well, actually...

a major flaw.

Instead of small, normal, baby ears. Arthur had big, blond, donkey ears. Uther could not help but feel humiliated. The witch Nimueh tricked him into believing he could have an heir. His son couldn't become king with those ears, the people would laugh at him.

Late at night, after Ygraine fell asleep, Uther obscured Arthur and himself with his black cloak, as he stealthily walked out,trying not to get caught. He walked back to the place he met Nimueh, and yelled her name. As a ghost she stepped out of the shadows from the trees.

"What is wrong, Uther?" She asked, her voice questioning, but her eyes taunting him. Uther venomously retorted. "You know what you did wrong,_witch_. You lied to me!" Nimueh looked at him, dangerous and furious. "What are you talking about, where is my reward!" She yelled back at him.

Didn't he know how much time and power she put in that single potion?

"Like you deserve a reward, you only deserve a life in the dungeons. You promised me an heir to the throne, and I get _this_." Uther complained loudly. It was a wonder how Arthur could sleep through all that noise.

Nimueh got a glimpse of Arthur's angelic face sleeping, and of course the ears. She laughed at him, but mostly at Uther.

"You dare laugh at someone with more authority than yourself. You're just a low-life witch, that's the only thing you are!" Uther spitted out, making poor little Arthur stir in his sleep. Uther turned to leave, and started walking away.

Nimueh, now more furious than she has ever been, muttered some words in a strange language. Then she called after Uther, who was a bit farther away, but still in hearing range

"Your son will be stuck with these ears, until his seventeenth birthday, when he will fully turn into a donkey. Unless, he gets a kiss before that, from someone whom he truly loves and that person completely loves him in return." She said, and Uther stopped dead in his tracks. Then she added with a mocking laugh. "But, that will be hard since he got the ears of a donkey and will have the ignorance and arrogance of his father."

Uther, humiliated once again, walked away, trying to restore what was left of his pride.

When Uther came back to the castle, he sighed deeply. He was going to help his son, since it was his own blood after all. He would find suitable ladies, for him to court, when he was the right age of course.

Until then he locked Arthur inside the castle, only letting him train with some very loyal knights. And after the first few times of seeing the kid Arthur, with his ears, they gotten used to and paid no attention to it.

Arthur himself was aware he was different from others, but still people didn't seem to care. Yet that was only because if they did otherwise, the king would have their heads.

Uther, on the other hand, was very worried for his son. What if no one could love Arthur, because of his ears. Then Arthur would turn into a donkey for ever.

Uther wasn't going to fail. Camelot couldn't fall this way, especially not because of some magic spell. So Uther could do only one thing anymore. Rid Camelot of all magic, and execute everyone using it.

However it would take some sort of magic to cure Arthur...Love.

AN: This is the first chapter and prologue of Once upon a time. I remember reading a fantasy story about a king who had a son with donkey ears. Then he locked the boy up in a tower and when the boy wanted company he would have them locked up in the tower for ever. Until there's another boy who wants to go back to his home, or something like that. And I thought who shouldn't I try this. I'll try to be fast with the next chapter. Well if you think it's worth of continuation.

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review.


	2. Destiny

Once upon a time...

AN: I decided to start writing the next chapter already. This is the continuation of the last chapter, sixteen years later. This will mostly have Merlin in it. There will also be more dialogue in this chapter.

Warnings: (I realised I didn't put that in last chapter, so I will do it now.)

Merthur, fluff, mild swearing, boys love, humour, bit of drama, bit of adventure, use of a lot of fairy tales, for people who are worried at the end of this chapter, this is NOT Merlin/Freya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters, they all belong to the BBC.

I also don't own the fairy tale: Little Red Riding Hood, and the story 'De ridders van de ronde (keuken)tafel' a Dutch story, translated it means: 'The knights of the round (kitchen)table.' it's a very funny children story.

Enjoy_

A boy, fifteen years old, woke up rather late in the morning. Yet his mother yelled quite a lot at him to get him up. After a while he stretched his limbs and got out of his bed.

"Good morning, mother." He said cheerful, when he walked outside in the garden. His mother looked unamused, and then said. "Merlin, Gaius send me a letter, he wants you to bring him a basket with the herbs in our garden." Merlin nodded, not in the mood for chores, but it needed to be done.

"The basket stands in the kitchen..." Merlin started walking away, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. It wasn't like he didn't like uncle Gaius, but he will just get a lecture from him for everything he did (wrong).

Before Merlin could move one leg inside the house, his mother said. "And Merlin, stay on the paths." She sighed and wiped her brow, working could be very hard. Merlin came back out with the basket in his hand. He walked towards his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Be careful, Merlin." She quietly said as he walked off.

Once he walked into the forest, a little further away from the village he spent his fifteen years in, he slowed down to enjoy the scenery.

The forest was very green, every colourful flower blooming. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees, creating beautiful shadow patterns on the mossy ground.

As Merlin was taking in the beautiful sight, he tripped over an obnoxious lying branch. Letting go of the basket in the process. The herbs his mother carefully picked, now lying on the ground in the large bushes.

Merlin, looking left and right multiple times, before muttering a few words in a language that wasn't understandable and for just one second his deep blue eyes flashed golden. The herbs flew back in the basket, like the accident never happened. Merlin smiled to himself before continuing his trip.

After a long time of walking non-stop, Merlin's feet grew tired and decided to take a small break against a tree. He drank a bit of water, streaming in a river nearby. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sun was going down. Meaning it was almost evening, he should've arrived at Camelot already. Gaius must be worried about him.

Standing up fastly, he didn't notice leaving his basket behind. The sooner he got out of the forest the better. All scary creatures got out at night. He looked at his feet, since it was darker it was harder to spot the branches lying in his way.

When he did look up, he looked straight in the dark eyes of a girl, obscuring herself behind a tree. She held his basket with herbs close to her chest.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl, who now looked like a deer ready to be chased. And without a word she flew, throwing the basket away.

Everyone with a normal functioning brain would let the girl go, everyone except apparently Merlin. Who was running after the girl, while yelling. "Where are you going?"

The girl ran quite fast, considered she was bare- foot. Her dark brown hair flowing in the wind, her white dress getting dirty from the muddy paths she chose.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Merlin said, not losing sight of the girl. His feet thumping on the ground. The girl looked behind her, she saw Merlin was close behind her and looked absolutely terrified.

Her eyes caught Merlin's before they turned gold. She had magic? Merlin was even more interested now and speeded up. He almost grabbed her shoulder, when a sudden mist filled the air. Merlin slowed down and turned in a circle. Where did the mysterious girl go?

He decided to walk instead of run, in case there was a cliff nearby. He followed his senses, his magic told him the girl went right.

And he was right, he came across a lake. The last glimpses of sunlight shimmered on the surface of the lake. The girl, her skin a ghostly white, swam in the middle of the lake. Merlin could only see her eyes, nose and forehead, the rest was in the water.

When she spotted him, she disappeared under water, only to return to the surface a few seconds later. She was swimming closer and closer to him. With a lot more confidence than before, the water seemed her comfort-zone. When her legs finally hit the bottom of the lake, she walked closer. Her white dress now sticking closely to her skin, showing all the curves of her body.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked gently.

Merlin's mouth ran dry, she was even more beautiful now. Without thinking twice about it he took his boots, his jacket, scarf and shirt off. He stepped into the freezing water, hypnotised by her body.

She smiled and put her hands on Merlin's bare shoulders. Her smile turned into a smirk and she pulled him under water.

Merlin opened his eyes wide as he was pulled deeper and deeper into the depths of the lake. Darkness engulfing them. Her eyes turned yellow again, and her fingers turned into claws. Her hands closed around his neck, holding him in place as he struggled for breath.

Water streamed in his lungs. This was it, Merlin was going to die here, he knew it. In the last seconds of consciousness he mouthed. "Stop!" He felt powerful magic running through his veins.

Her eyes turned back to their normal colour as they were both shot out of the water. Merlin collided with the solid ground rather hard. The girl landed a bit farther away.

Merlin quickly dressed and turned to walk away. "I'm sorry." He heard a small voice whisper. He turned to face the girl. "Why?" He asked, she looked up at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I don't want to hurt people, it's just magic taking over me. It's a curse."

Merlin knew she wasn't faking regret, and sat down next to her to comfort her. She looked strangely at him. "Why aren't you angry or running away?" She asked sobbing.

"I know how it feels to hide, being afraid. So, no tears anymore." He joked slightly, wiping the tears from her face. She smiled and let her head fall on his shoulder.

They sat in silence, comfortable with each other. When Merlin broke the silence with a question. "What's your name?"

"Freya, or mostly known as The Lady of The Lake." She answered, right before the earth shook beneath their feet. "What's happening?" Merlin yelled as the earthquake made a lot of noise. The water of the lake glowed a strange orange colour, and the surface shook.

Merlin grabbed Freya's hand and hid behind a tree. The surface of the lake broke and a huge dragon flew out of it. Freya let go of his hand and walked towards the dragon. "Stop Freya!" He yelled after her, but she didn't listen.

Instead of the dragon eating or frying her alive, she swam towards it. And Merlin, still hiding behind the tree, was scared, very scared.

"Merlin," A booming voice said, Freya didn't have such a voice. Did the dragon talk? "I know you're hiding behind that tree." He dragon said amused.

Merlin was terrified, what was that dragon going to do, kill him? He decided to run for freedom, but when he tried he was completely frozen. "_Merlin!_ Just listen to what I have to say, I'm not going to hurt you, yet."

The dragon reassured him, and Merlin stepped from behind the tree. He looked at the monstrous beast before him. It was a green-brownish colour and it had a chain around its neck, the chain disappearing in the water, preventing the dragon its escape.

"I guess you are familiar with the King of Camelot, right?" The dragon said. Merlin nodded. "Well, I don't know him personal but, yes." The dragon then said. "And you know he has a son."

"Yes, Prince Arthur of Camelot. Why do you ask?" Merlin retorted. He was slightly curious to were the dragon was heading with this conversation.

"He has been cursed, since his birth. A curse that will prevent him to rule over Camelot. Meaning when King Uther dies there is no heir to the throne. And that will be the end of Camelot, understand?" He explained. Merlin had only two very important questions to ask.

"How has he been cursed, and what do I have to do with that?" It seemed like the dragon was grinning now, that was a strange sight. "He has been cursed by the enchantress, Nimueh. And you have to break the curse."

Merlin couldn't believe this, how was he going to do that, he didn't even know what kind of curse it was. "What curse was it exactly?" He asked.

The dragon looked very amused now. "Basically it's a love curse. He will change into a donkey with his next birthday if he does not fall in love with someone and that someone falls in love with him too."

Merlin couldn't help but laugh silently. "A donkey?" He said _very_ amused. "Arthur was born with donkey ears, because of a potion that could make his mother pregnant. That was a side-effect of the potion."

Merlin muttered under his breath. "His next birthday, when is that?" The dragon answered him quickly. "In five months." "Oh god, only five months to make two people love each other completely." Merlin ranted.

"Well, I guess you don't have any time to loose, so of you go." The dragon said. " Goodbye, Merlin." Freya quickly muttered, she stood in the water the whole time, watching the conversation unfold.

Merlin walked away with little confidence, but this was what he has to do, this was his destiny.

About twenty minutes later, Merlin arrived in Camelot. Going to Gaius was an easy task, he had been there some times before.

He went through a small door, and was met with the sight of the old man, working on his table, a lot of different herbs spread across the table. Gaius' eyes met his and he greeted Merlin.

"Where have you been, Merlin? You should've been here a few hours ago." Merlin sighed and before any lecture could start, he quickly started explaining what happened in the forest and the lake.

"You will have a lot of work to do these next months. I hope you will be careful though." Gaius said. Merlin held his head in his hands, this was never going to work out.

"I'll try to do my best, Gaius." Was all he could say, he was dead tired of this day. Too much happened today.

Merlin, decided to go to bed, Gaius had shown him around. Before he could step inside the room, Gaius called out. "Merlin, where are my herbs?"

Merlin's jaw dropped open, he was such an _idiot_. And later, with what was going to happen the next five months, he would be able to call himself an idiot a lot of times.

To be continued...

AN: I hope you liked this chapter, it was very Merlin centred and the next will probably be about Arthur. I have a question, what should I do with Morgana, her background story, what part she will play in the match-making story, ...?

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review.


	3. Arthur's Past

Once upon a time…

Chapter 3

First of all I want to thank everyone who follows or/and faved the story. Of course the reviews are lovely too.

Since these are guests, I couldn't answer them, so I'll do it now.

To Ve: You absolutely didn't offend me, I like your idea. And might use it to some degree, yet I can't add Gwen to the matchmaking plan yet since I have other things planned for her. And I love your comment about Arthur not being able to laugh at Merlin's ears. ;D (I might use something like that in the story too!)

To Mia: Thanks, I'm glad you like it so far!

To Guest who posted on 8/31/2013: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!

To Guest who posted on 9/01/2013: Thanks, There should be a genre called 'cute' or 'fluff', because apparently that's what I write.

I hope they will read this, I think I will do this every chapter with guest reviews, If I get like twenty guest reviews on one chapter, which is a too high expectation, instead of making my chapter itself larger by replying, I will post it on my profile.

AN: Well school started, yeah! -_- This is going to take longer to write since I mostly need four or more hours to write a chapter with 2000+ words. And I have to go to school from the early morning and when I come home I have to do my homework so I'll be only able to write in the evenings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or any of its characters; they all belong to the BBC.

Arthur knew what they were staring at, it would be a wonder if he didn't. His ears, they were a real problem to function normally. Not only did he get headaches frequently because of his improved hearing, it just looked ridicules.

His angelic face, perfectly toned body and his golden-blond hair and then that. It was completely and utterly humiliating; however, Arthur having these ears for all his life, he grew used to it.

When Arthur was three his mother left his father for another man called Gorlois, she slept with him. And when Uther found out she had been banned from the kingdom. From that moment on Arthur has been raised by his farther and many nannies'.

When Arthur was around seven years old, he was adored by the older knights who fought for Uther. He often played outside and watched the knights train. Multiple nannies' disliked him because he didn't want to eat vegetables and he wanted to see his mother and not a random woman to wake him up. And of course, the people knew about the prince, even though they never seen him, they believed someday he would become a good, noble and kind king.

And then it happened, when he was nine. Uther and a few of his loyal knights went to a gathering in a nearby kingdom, for a peace treaty. Arthur was playing in the garden when he saw her. A girl, around his age, being dragged inside the castle by two of Uther's men. Even covered in mud and dirt, he knew she was beautiful.

Inside the castle, she was carried inside Gaius' chambers, she was wounded. A red stain soaked her pale blue dress where her stomach was. Gaius was shocked, but kept his emotions calm when he knew for sure that the girl was going to be fine. The wound wasn't too deep, and Gaius only needed to make sure the wound was clean, so it wouldn't infect.

The girl, named Morgana, stayed in her bedroom for almost two full weeks, only coming out for dinning with the king and his son. Gaius checked on her every few hours, to see if there were any changes in her temperature. She was very polite to Gaius and the servants bringing her breakfast and preparing her for bed. But she grew bored of her room very soon, and asked to go outside. Being escorted by two guards, she made her way inside the castle gardens.

Her pale skin stood out in the bright coloured flower field. She looked around and after choosing between a rose and a lily, she picked the rose and put it in her hair. Arthur, who was previously watching the knights train, was staring openly at Morgana.

The girl noticed and a small smile broke out on her face as she waved at him. In return Arthur, who was very embarrassed at being caught, blushed slightly and quickly walked away. Morgana watched him run away with a curious expression.

That night she asked Gaius about the crown prince, and so she also knew about the curse created by Nimueh. "But is he, like, shy around people?" She asked, she really wanted to know about him personality. Gaius looked mildly surprised at Morgana. "Normally he wouldn't get shy around people. Why do you ask Morgana?"

Morgana told him about what happened earlier that day, a knowing look spreading across his features. In the end Morgana asked. "Do you know why he acted the way he did?" As an afterthought she added. "Because it looks like you do."

Gaius hesitated a moment before telling her. It wouldn't do any harm, right? "Personally, I think Arthur may have developed feelings for you." Morgana's eyes widened comically. "Feelings, for me?" She muttered to herself. The crown prince might have feelings for her, but he only knew her for a few weeks?

The next few days Morgana paid extra attention to Arthur. She saw him sneaking glances at her quite a few times during supper. And during that their eyes locked some times. Causing an almost unnoticeable blush gracing Arthur's cheeks, with grew a little more radiant when his father addressed him and he didn't hear it.

This continued for weeks, months and Morgana couldn't help but feel sympathetic towards Arthur. She wasn't in love with him, but she also didn't want to break his heart.

And then one day she snapped, not visibly noticeable of course. She was taught the way to act like a lady after all. "Arthur can I speak to you for a minute," Morgana asked politely, a few curious eyes were on her before Arthur nodded and started walking towards her.

Morgana and Arthur walked side by side in the direction of the forest. And right before they reached it Morgana turned to Arthur and said. "Arthur, do you have something to say to me, or ask me. Because now is the time you can do it." Arthur had a shocked expression on his face, she couldn't possibly know, right? He thought he hid his feelings fairly well.

"I-I… You… well, I think I like you?" Arthur never stuttered like this before in his life. "You _think_?" Morgana couldn't help but add her sarcasm. Arthur looked down at his feet and muttered. "You knew?"

Morgana, being very protective over her family, she considered Uther and Arthur as her family, felt bad for letting Arthur put up with his embarrassment alone. "Arthur, look at me." She said softly.

Hesitantly he looked up and she smiled at him. "Arthur I consider you as family, I'm sorry but I'm not in love with you." Arthur smiled softy, at least she didn't laugh in his face.

"But I'll always be a big sister to you, you know that right?" She said with a sly smile. Arthur sighed, she just couldn't get over herself, she was _only_ seven months older than him dammit. "Yeah, I know that." Arthur breathed out exasperated, with mirth in his eyes. She accepted that challenge and kissed his cheek in return. "See you later, little brother."

And she waked off, leaving a frustrated Arthur behind; he didn't want to be teased, at least not by his older 'sister'.

The rest of Arthur's years were spent learning battle strategies, attending dinners with important noblemen, training with the knights and in the end become the best of them all.

Morgana was assigned a royal maid, who would work especially for her, and she picked a young woman called Guinevere. The girl was very polite, sometimes too polite for Morgana's liking. Guinevere also liked the lady to call her Gwen, and of course Morgana had no single objection on that matter.

But anyone could see the rising tension between Morgana and Uther, and all of it was released one night when there was a druid captured and locked in the dungeons for the night, to be killed at dawn.

Morgana tried to talk Uther out of killing the druid boy. In the end Uther, being his sorcerer-hating self, disapproved her idea of freeing the boy. And she took matters into her own hands. She freed the boy and hid him in her room for days. The boy sensed her magical powers and told her about it.

He told her not all magic was evil, and that she had a great gift. The royal guards had been looking everywhere for the boy but to no avail. Morgana knew that if the boy would be found, they both would be in terrible danger. So with much regret she asked him to leave. Before he left that night he told her two important things.

"To have magic come back to Camelot and Albion, Arthur needs to become king. Yet with the curse laid upon him now that would be impossible. All I'm asking you to do is to take care of him, and also take care of yourself, Morgana."

They walked together into the forest, hand-in-hand as Morgana turned to look at him. "What's your name?" She asked, her voice breaking the silence of the forest. "Mordred." He answered and pressed a letter in her hands. After that he disappeared into the darkness of the forest.

Later that night, Morgana was back in her chambers, she opened the letter and smiled. It was a page from a spell book. You had to write something, like a letter on a piece of paper, and think of the person you want to send it to. Then say 'enavoyius' and burn the letter in a flame.

Morgana, without even seeing Mordred for years, still felt very connected to him because of the flame letters.

She was already seventeen and in five months Arthur would become seventeen too, and if he didn't find a lover fast, he would become a donkey.

Arthur didn't seem worried, of course he didn't want to change into an idiotic beast but still he had some time left.

Yet it sometimes it seemed like he would need a miracle. And a miracle would be bursting into their lives soon enough. A clumsy, idiotic yet smart at some points miracle with the name _Merlin_.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. But a lot of things happened these weeks. School didn't work out, so I switched back to my old school, my laptop also broke down, and luckily I could save this chapter. Now I will have to write everything down on another computer which other family members also use. So updates can go quite slow in the future.

This story seemed a lot about Morgana, but I really wanted to put her relationship with Mordred in it, Mordred might get important in the matchmaking game, and as you see these two will be working with Merlin instead of against him. I am also planning on putting the knights in this story, but first I might have to continue watching the series to get their personalities right.

I hope you liked it, tell me what you think with a review!


End file.
